The story of a pina colada
by Slendie258
Summary: The story of Mr Coconut, the pineapple Alejandro kissed that one time and their two adorable children.


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama

* * *

Mr Coconut lounged on a beach chair on a sunny beach. His wife, Pineapplelina way lying next to him, Pineapplelina was also, coincidentally the same pineapple Alejandro decided to give a little tongue action back on the volcano, not that she didn't enjoy that. In front of the happy couple were there two young children, Coconutina, a girl with long green hair, like her father and Pineappleandro, (named after Alejandro).

During Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the two fruits were secretly on the island, which was where the two fruity babies were conceived thanks to the toxic waste, they mutated into small humanoid type people, about half the size of a normal human. They had to stay a secret from the world so no one took them away for testing.

As they were enjoying the beach a random woman began to walk towards them,

"Fruit modes activate," Mr Coconut hissed as all the four mutated fruits turned in to regular ones and the woman passed by without so much as a second glance.

"Well done kids," Pineapplelina praised as they magically turned into the mutants again.

"Mummy," Pineappleandro began, "Can you tell us the story of when you and daddy met?" he asked sweetly while Coconutina approached as well and sat with Pinappleandro in front of their mum,

"Please mummy," Coconutina said with large puppy dog eyes,

"Oh alright, wanna start off dear," Pineapplelina said, referring to Mr Coconut,

"Alright, it all began at the reunion after Total Drama World Tour..." he started

* * *

Mr Coconut was now just a simple ornament, after all he did for the show they downgraded him to a simple table ornament! He was angry at Chris for reducing him to such a pitiful position. Then again Chris was unaware of Mr Coconut's sapient thoughts, he just couldn't act on them, the fruit could see, he could hear, he could think, he just couldn't move, much to his dismay; he would've given many things to have moved and spoke to the captivating pineapple that was on another table near him.

He was hooked on her, he needed to see her, to hear her, to smell her, yet he couldn't for he had been placed as a table ornament and he couldn't move. The pineapple probably wasn't even a her and it probably wasn't anything like him. He inwardly sighed and signed himself to his fate before someone adjusted the pineapple and was met with what he believed to be her eyes, they seemed to be natural and of course you had to tilt your head and squint but to him they were yes and he was infatuated by the look. Unbeknownst to him, the pineapple felt the same way.

* * *

"I'll leave it to your mother to explain the next but," Mr Coconut chuckled as did his wife,

"Ok Sweetie, so next..." Pineapplelina began to tell her story.

* * *

So she was ever so thankfully turned around and was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. A coconut with a childish face and a tuft of green hair. She was sure of it that he wasn't smart and sapient like her, she had already given up on finding another fruit like her, she would even have taken a vegetable at one point but now she had given up.

She smiled to herself as the coconut continued to stare blankly at her. She began to feel nervous, she felt under constant scrutiny under his gaze. _"__He isn't like you Pineapplelina," _she thought to herself resigning to loneliness. She couldn't cry due to being a pineapple, but she knew that if she could she would. Maybe one day she could tell the dashing coconut how she felt, but for now, it was just being alone.

* * *

Pineapplelina finished with a smile, "And I did finally get to tell the dashing coconut how I felt" Pineapplelina smiled as did her husband,

"Yes you did dear, yes you did," he smiled with her as Coconutina rocked back and forth,

"Then what happened," she was listening intently, hanging off of every word.

"Well," Mr Coconut started,

"We then accidentally got shipped back to the island which was now a radioactive dump," Pineapplelina finished.

* * *

They were in a crate, thankfully snuggled next to each other though neither knew of the other person's feelings. Then the plane they were in landed violently and the cargo hold flung open and their crate fell over, opened and they fell out and rolled down a hill together, landing next to radioactive residue.

So then they waited, both were nervous about being so close to each other, but then, the radioactivity started to cause mutations in their genes, they began to grow appendages, and mouths and noses. He was able to walk and talk first, but she soon followed, they then began to grow everything a human had, all down to a brain.

"For so long I have wanted to say what I am about to say," he had said while holding her hand in his, "I have loved you since the fateful evening your eyes met mine," he said staring into her eyes,

"I feel the same way, I am so happy it is now that we could share such an intimate moment together," she admitted; both were overjoyed at the revelation as they held hands under the moon, they kissed, then things got steamy and from there, their two kids were born. They wandered to a beach where they would fit in and hid from sight, they had received an ability to changed back to their original form as a kind of defense mechanism against prying eyes.

They lived there for a while six years, where they would now tell their story to the kids who would listen.

* * *

They finished the story as the two children were grinning stupidly,

"That was an amazing story mummy and daddy," Pineappleandro yawned as Pineapplelina giggled,

"Yeah, it was really awesome, I loved it," Coconutina said with excitement, Mr Coconut chuckled,

"Sounds like you two are tired little fruits," Pineapplelina smiled,

"Nu uh," Pineappleandro defended,

"I think you are, come on let's go to bed," Mr Coconut said as he picked up his two children and laid them down in a discreet alcove of the beach they called their home. "How about we go to bed as well," Mr Coconut said wiggling his eyebrows,

"I think we could do that," Pineapplelina said before dragging her husband to their bed and having another night of fun.

* * *

That was quite possibly one of the oddest fics I wrote, ever, I call this ship Pina Colada, a friend of mine made it so I made a fic for it, it's part of a pack of fics to combat the plague of OCs in our once prosperous fandom, oh and illiterate crap, so hopefully it wasn't that,

Slendie.


End file.
